Cooktop appliances generally include heating elements for heating cooking utensils, such e.g., pots, pans, and griddles. A user can select a desired heating level, and operation of the heating elements is modified to match the desired heating level. For example, certain cooktop appliances include induction heating elements. During operation, the cooktop appliance operates the induction heating elements at a predetermined power output corresponding to a selected heating level.
In some cooking operations, such as a sous vide, liquid is filled into a cooking utensil and one or more food items are submerged within the liquid. The cooking utensil is positioned on a heating element and the food items are cooked within the heated liquid. In some instances, the food items are cooked within the liquid for extended periods of time. Various challenges may arise during such cooking operations. For example, in some instances, the liquid within the container may evaporate to a level where the cooking utensil becomes burnt by the heating element. This “dried pot” or “dried cooking utensil” condition may cause fires. As users frequently leave the cooking area during such long cooking operations, fires can spread throughout a user's kitchen and home. In other instances, the liquid within the container may evaporate to a level where the liquid is insufficient or otherwise too low to properly cook the food items within the liquid. Such a low liquid condition may lead to unsatisfactory cooking performance and may eventually lead to a dried cooking utensil condition.
In some other cooking operations, liquid is filled into a cooking utensil, placed on a heating element, and then the liquid is brought to a boil. In some instances, the liquid within the cooking utensil evaporates to a point where the cooking utensil becomes burnt by the heating element. Such conditions may cause fires and may damage the cooking utensil, as noted above.
Accordingly, a cooktop appliance with features for avoiding such undesired dried cooking utensil and low liquid level conditions would be useful.